User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: Part 2
Michael was sitting in the assistant principals office. The principal was not there at the moment and it was just Michael and his thoughts, he noticed candies on the table and grabbed a bunch and ate them. He looked at pictures that were sitting on his desk. The label on his desk said, "Anthony Johnson" then the door opened and Principal Johnson followed by Miss Danvers walked in. "Sup, Anthony?" Michael joked, rudely using his first name. The principal kept the generic look on his face, showing no emotion whatsoever to being mocked by Michael. Assistant Principal Johnson turned to Miss Danvers and got her out of the room where it was just Michael and him. Great, lets hope I don't get raped, he thinks to himself. The Assistant Principal was a tall guy, at about 6'3" and he was very skinny. "You're probably wondering why I brought you here," Mister Johnson says, not straying away from the generic look that crossed his face. "Well, I was reading over your file and it just so happens that you have quite a record on your hands: vandalism, theft, violence the list goes on." He said, sounding very professional. "Why am I being lectured by someone I don't even fucking know?" Michael scoffs at him. The Assistant Principal raises his brow at the foul mouth of Michael Diaz. "Oh yes, and smart mouthing." He replied. Then Mister Johnson went through several files until he found Michael's, he put it on the desk and took a seat across from Michael. Looking at him curiously. "You're a smart kid, troubled, but smart none the less. This file is holding you back from going to the college of your choice, unless." The Assistant Principal said, trying to lure Michael into some sort of trap. "You're friends with C-Money, Charles, and Greg. They're the only kids with records that are just like yours, and you're close friends with them. If you report to me what they're doing when they do it I can make this disappear." A grin crosses Mister Johnson's face. "You expect me to turn against people that I consider family?" Michael says, matter of factly. The principal still holds his signature grin. "What about your mom?" The Principal brings up, with a sadistic look crossing his face now. "With your stepfather leaving her that means you'll need to get a good job so that you can support her, I mean lets be honest: Her bank job won't support her or you and with this record you ain't getting to any good college." The principal though innocent looking was really a bastard, Michael was starting to learn about him. "I can fix this." Johnson concluded. Michael was lost in thought, what kind of sadistic man does this? Turning someone against their own friends, that is messed up beyond belief. The Boys' Dorm, 7:21 PM Michael returned to his room and saw Charles playing Call of Duty World at War. He turned to Michael when he walked through the door. "What did the boy scout want?" Charles asked him. Michael slumped down on his bed and sighed. "Checking my criminal record." Michael said, not telling him the whole story about the situation that mr. Johnson had put him through. Charles gets killed and curses under his breath. "dude, you fucking suck!" Michael exclaimed with laughter. Charles turned around and flipped him off. After about an hour Charles turned off the Xbox. "You wanna go get a burger?" Charles asked him. Michael shrugged and agreed to it. They went out and got in Charles car and drove to the burger shot. They initiated in the small talk, and back and forth arguing that made them the best of friends. Then they finally arrived at Burger Shot in Old Bullworth Vale. They took a window seat and started their orders. "Yeah, can I get a double cheeseburger." Charles placed his order. "Why can't you?" Michael interrupted, with a devilish grin crossing his face. "What?" Charles asked, totally beyond confused. Michael leaned forward. "You said can I, does that mean that for some reason you wouldn't be able too?" Michael joked and Charles, finally understanding the joke flipped him off. The young waitress took Michael's order and was finally off. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Michael broke finally broke it. "Got girlfriend yet?" Michael asked. Charles gave him that, 'don't you fucking dare' look that meant this was a subject that shouldn't be touched upon. "Shut up, dude." Charles replied seriously. Michael laughed then had his reply. "I'm just asking, hey I know you'll probably whip up on me but how about Christy?" Michael whispered across the table at him, and Charles face turned steaming red. "Fuck no!" He screamed and literally the whole place turned to look at them. Michael shrugged them off and finally the crowd returned to their idol business. Michael tried to explain things but Charles wasn't having any of it whatsoever. "Dude, here me out." Michael finally said. "The chick likes you, okay. I've seen the way she looks at you," Michael thought back to one time where Christy was staring at him in the lunch room but there were many things that he could also bring up. "She might not be the most openly loving person but hell she likes you." Michael simply said. Charles finally calmed down, he saw where Michael was coming from and nodded. Their meals finally got there and they ate like kings, quite literally. As they were eating Michael looked outside and saw Ted, along with Damon and another Jock that Michael didn't recognise. They had on their signature blue Letterman's Jackets and walked with what they must of thought was some kind of swagger. Michael looked over at Charles and noticed that he was turned around, looking in their direction. Oh, great. Michael thought to himself, everyone into your fallout shelters, it's time for war. The Jocks looked straight at Charles and Michael and swarmed through the door. They came to the table that Michael and Charles were occupying. "What's up faggots?" Ted mocked. Charles looked straight up at Ted. "Shut the fuck up you piece of shit." Ted and his boys just laughed. They continued to mock them until Charles immediately stood up from the table, ready for a fight. As did Michael, ready to back up his best friend. "Oooh, you guys look real tough." Ted continued to throw insults. At this point people were starting to look at this event, it was getting some popularity inside the Burger Shot. "Shouldn't you fucks be shoving needles in your arm?" Michael threw an insult at Ted. "I'll throw my needle in your mom!" Ted mocked and Michael chuckled to himself. "Did you just admit that you got a needle dick? Man the roids do make it small!" Michael insulted back and Ted launched forward at him, ready for a fight. Michael didn't fear Ted, he did not back up. If Ted wants me I'm here. Just then the owner came out. "Hey, stop bothering my customers!" The yelling came from a short, elderly Asian man. He was directing his fire at the Jocks and before you knew it he had their asses out of that resturaunt. Michael and Charles go to finish their meal in peace. "That was fucking awesome. I was afraid he'd bring out the Samuri Sword on their asses." Michael saracastically joked. Category:Blog posts